Defoliation
by My Endless Love
Summary: AU. "I do" she murmured, as she felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. With her family's fall from grace, she was married to an aristocratic man as a form of payment for their debts. A man who saw her as merely a possession to be used, and a tool to be manipulated. Zeki.
1. Prologue

**Defoliation**

_A Work of Fiction By My Endless Love_

* * *

"_. . . She was like a caged bird, whose wings had been broken. Never again would she soar into the sky, and find the freedom that she deeply longed for. Her spirit would wither, if she remained imprisoned any longer . . . "_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Just what will we do, Haruka?" Juri cried in anguish, as her body was quickly overcome by wretched, painful sobs.

Kuran Juri.

The beautiful, ethereal-like woman who was often regarded as a goddess by the people, and whose grace was rivaled only by the deity of love herself, Aphrodite. She carried her form with a veil of elegance, and the utmost femininity that one could only possibly wish to possess. Her enchanting presence enraptured all of whom who were even privileged enough to set their eyes upon her.

Her every movement was never without purpose, and was filled with the utmost finesse of a woman far more knowledgeable beyond her years. The serene aura that shrouded her every shadow could calm even the deadliest of seas.

But, none of these were present within her today as she lowered her tear stained eyes into the chest of her beloved husband, Kuran Haruka.

Only those who had been living underneath a rock all of their lives would not at all have once heard the name uttered, "Kuran Haruka". He was prestigious in all the lands for his intelligence and wit, incomparable to anyone else. Not one other could hold a flicker of a candle to his immense skill, and all those who tried ended up tarnishing their family's reputation and fortune.

He was truly befitting of the noble blood which the heavens had bestowed upon him, and was his parent's greatest pride and joy until their dying days.

His cold, calculative endeavours that never once succumbed to failure, won the recognition and respect of all the aristocrats of their time. Their family fortune was indeed one to be deeply envied, and was more than one could ever dream of their whole entire lives. He was as handsome as he was cunning, and the Kuran name prospered beneath his rule.

"I don't know any more my dear Juri. . ." he murmured, as he pulled his beloved wife into a gentle embrace. He raised his smouldering amber eyes to meet the mirror image of his own, in the reflective surface of his daughter's treasured dresser.

The greatest prized jewel of the Kuran family, Kuran Yuuki, who was as mysterious and majestic as the fleeting signs of the first fallen snow.

She was like a blossom in its first bloom, and one didn't need anything more than their eyes and wits to realise that she was going to be absolutely beautiful. Haruka had nurtured her oh so tentatively for years on end, spraying away idiotic parasites that dared to latch onto his most precious flower.

He had slaved away with meeting every demand, need and whim, and he'd be damned to the depths of hell before he let some pompous, curious imbecile tarnish his most prized treasure.

She sat at the dresser gracefully, continuing to stare at him grimly through the mirror's surface, whilst her expression held an uncanny resemblance to a porcelain doll. A doll that could shatter at the slightest touch if one wasn't careful enough.

Haruka couldn't even bring himself to give her a reassuring smile, as he quickly turned away and lowered his eyes. Something highly uncharacteristic of him, and practically unheard of. Yuuki continued to brush her hair, a habit that had been drilled into her by her mother since the very first day she opened her eyes.

Her mother always said that her hair was the loveliest of all her features, and to let it fall hands to ruin would truly be a waste of such undeniable beauty.

"How could he have possibly taken away all our assets, without us even _knowing_?" Juri let out a wail, as her sobs slowly quietened down into pitiful whimpers.

Haruka petted her hair affectionately, an action which he knew would calm her down in any given situation. "He chipped away all of our investors one by one, a feat that must have taken him years to accomplish from the shadows. What I don't understand is how he even managed to swindle us into _debt_. . ." Haruka whispered, the deadly implications of his words lingering in the already tense atmosphere.

Yuuki momentarily flinched in her movements, and after a few seconds, she slowly regained her composure. A lady must always remember her etiquette, even in the most difficult of circumstances. She slowly placed the intricately handmade brush down onto her dresser counter, as the gentle clink resounded around the expansive room.

It was deathly silent, as Yuuki finally turned around in order to gauge her mother's reaction. Juri slowly lifted her head from the warm comforts of her husband's chest, as she gently dabbed a handkerchief at the corner of her eyes.

"And what did he say. . . at the meeting with you? What can he possibly expect us to pay, when we have nothing left? We have nothing of monetary value to even _begin_ with such a unanimous debt. He took away. . . _everything_. . ." Juri had trailed off to barely a whisper, but her voice held the same impact as though she had screamed at the very top of her lungs.

Yuuki felt herself stiffen in response, as the underlying meaning of her words truly began to sink in. They had nothing at all left. . . so what could he possibly wish to have, that required him to push her father and her family, to the brink of desperation?

Haruka began to tremble, as he turned away from his wife, unable to look her in the eye. He couldn't possibly watch her heart break before his very eyes. He would rather die than ever witness such an excruciatingly painful ordeal.

"He said. . . he wanted the most prized jewel of the Kuran family. Greater than any materialistic possession, greater than any gold, money, fame or prestige. . ." Haruka rasped, as he fisted the duvet beneath his fingers. His knuckles had turned white from the strain, as he resisted the temptation to destroy every single object in that very room, to ruins.

He gritted his teeth as he heard the audible gasp from Juri, as he could just imagine the horrid look of dawning recognition flooding into her beautiful, ruby orbs.

Haruka felt the grip of her icy cold hand over his own, seeking some form of comfort. . . some form of condolence. . . anything that could possibly wake her up from this gruesome nightmare.

He turned to look into the eyes of his beloved daughter, and saw the fear as clear as day that wrecked her entire being. A self-deprecatory smirk filtered across his features, as he shook his head. Even at the most crucial of moments, she never allowed her true emotions to shine through. She would forever stay as the porcelain doll of the Kuran family. . . just how they raised her to be.

_Sometimes I wish that you could have had a normal childhood, without carrying the burden of being born to such an aristocratic title. Would you then, be able to show your true emotions and thoughts? When was the last time I even saw you smile, my dear Yuuki? _Haruka thought to himself, as a small bitter smile spread across his features.

_And now, even in such inevitable circumstances, you try to be brave for me. Because that is what a "Kuran" is suppose to be. I only ever wanted you to be happy. . . my precious daughter. _

Haruka took a deep breath, as he calmed his racing nerves for the forbidden words he was about to utter.

"He said. . . that he wanted Yuuki to be his bride. . . and if we were to disagree. . . he would crush the Kuran name beyond recognition, beneath his iron fists."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, this is definitely something that I am _not_ used to writing. In the midst of me writing **Heaven's Mirror**, I suddenly became overcome with inspiration for this story. It's a lot darker, and far more descriptive than what I usually write — and for me, it was a great challenge to even _begin_ writing.

This story is more so of an "experiment" I guess, since I'm not sure whether or not it turned out so well, as I wrote this all in one go ^_^" Updates on this one will probably be rather slow, since it's not a "priority" story for me. Like I said, it was a rather random "shot at inspiration" and I'm still not entirely sure where the plot line will go.

The long descriptiveness was because it's the _prologue_, and I really wanted to introduce the characters and "emphasise" that this _is_ a period of time that places the utmost importance on family wealth, honour and prestige. It's an aristocratic society, and this was deemed by them as "acceptable behaviour".

Please let me know what you guys think, and feedback/reviews will definitely be welcomed!

**- My Endless Love**


	2. Fate

**Defoliation**

_A Work of Fiction By My Endless Love_

* * *

"_. . . She was like a caged bird, whose wings had been broken. Never again would she soar into the sky, and find the freedom that she deeply longed for. Her spirit would wither, if she remained imprisoned any longer . . . "_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fate**

When faced with such a mortifyingly, life-changing predicament, any other girl would have surely broken down into tears. After all, you were signing your life away before it had even begun, no less to a stranger whom you didn't even know. If Yuuki had shown even the slightest hesitation at the current situation, Haruka would have without a doubt immediately refused the marriage proposal. In spite of their unanimous and practically impossible to repay debt, it was her happiness that he treasured above all else.

No amount of hardship nor obstacles thrown his way would ever change that fact. In the society which they lived in, for even considering such an idea would be viewed as preposterous and downright insane. After all, marriage into families of higher aristocracy or wealth was considered the "social norm". After years of preening their daughters into society's depiction of a "perfect lady", the moment they were of age — they were whisked away across the lands in search of a husband who would provide for them and in turn, boost their family's fortune and reputation.

It was a marriage based only on profit, and profit alone.

Haruka however, knew that that was not the life meant for Yuuki. Although she was beyond beautiful, and would surely capture the heart of any suitor — both he and Juri knew that she was far more capable than just being a trophy wife. She was witty, cunning and intelligent — and if she had been a man in this life, she would have surely risen above the ranks. But instead, she was cursed by society for her "misfortune" of being born to the less desirable gender. Haruka would be damned to the depths of hell before he ever let some slimy fiend with eyes only for greed, to even come close to latching onto her.

It was difficult enough to see her married to someone else, with him no longer being the "number one" man in her eyes, but to someone not even worthy of her time? It had to be some cruel, sick joke. He had been certain that she would have vehemently refused the proposal, whilst stating that it was an insult to her independence and decisions. Instead, she had seemed utterly unfazed by the situation and only offered a small smirk in reply.

"I accept the proposal."

He could feel Juri turning towards him in horror, as he felt the very same sinking sensation override his entire being. As cunning as she was, it was a cruel, cruel world which they lived in. Yuuki was very much like a coveted crane, hidden away in a golden cage. To let it fly away, would be condemning it to a fate unknown. After all, it had been protected and shielded all its life from danger, and had never learned to fend for itself. It could easily be devoured by more powerful creatures, or end up losing its way home and never return.

"But. . . but _why_, Yuuki?" Juri whispered, confusion laced through her words.

Yuuki stared squarely at her mother, as she replied solemnly "It's my _duty_ mother, as the Kuran Princess. Isn't this what I was raised to do all my life? Marriage as a form of repayment is nothing new within our society, and in fact, for most cases it is profitable in the long run. . . especially considering our given situation."

She turned towards Haruka, with a burning flame in her eyes which he had never seen before. "I sincerely don't understand why you're so shocked over this decision. After all, it was going to happen sooner or later."

_It is __**you**__ who doesn't understand the situation, my dear Yuuki_. . . Haruka thought to himself sadly.

For the first time in his life, he felt regretful for being born a noble. Whilst he had risen above the ranks, garnered the respect of all aristocrats and forever engraved his family name in the history books. . . at the same time, he had forever condemned his family to follow in the dark steps of nobility. Although Yuuki was the most perfect daughter in the eyes of the "aristocratic world", it was at times such as these that he wished she would voice her true feelings.

Perhaps, she didn't even know _how_ to express her emotions. How could she, when she was raised to be a pristine doll? _No one_ would wish to be married off to someone they didn't love or even know, and yet she had brushed it off as the most trivial matter in the world. It had been plaguing him for quite some time, but Haruka often wondered if she would ever be able to meet the person who would break through her barriers, and icy façade.

_Would she ever be able to genuinely smile from the depths of her heart, for that person? _he thought to himself.

Haruka let out a sigh, as he reluctantly nodded his approval — to Juri's protest. "Just what are you _thinking_ Haruka? She's much too young. . . she's not ready for this. . ." Juri argued, not willing to step down without a fight.

He looked at her with his usual gentle gaze, as he lifted a hand to caress her cheek. "I'm no happier with the situation than you are, but Yuuki does indeed have a point. Marriage in our society is a given, and at some point or another — it would have inevitably happened. Even though she is a little too young and not quite of the right age for my liking. . . the situation could have been much worse."

"What if our fortune so happened to be swindled by a lowly tax collector instead? Or those lecherous old men with a particular. . . _liking_ for disgusting acts which I shall not even speak of. At least, with this it guarantees that she won't be living a life of poverty, or one of difficulty — since with this man's uprising, he has replaced us, the Kurans after generations, as top of the prestige line. It is indeed most profitable, in terms of aristocracy."

"But, above all. . . " He paused, as he glanced at Yuuki without hesitation. "Yuuki has given her consent for the situation. She is no longer a child who cannot make her own decisions, and you cannot continue to dictate her life."

Juri frowned at her husband, obviously not at all pleased with the final verdict. After a few tense moments however, she finally lowered her head in defeat. Haruka lifted himself off the bed they shared, as he motioned for her to join him for a relaxing stroll in the garden. Juri took his hand gently in her own, looking very much as though she wished this was all terrible dream that she would eventually wake up from.

He turned to Yuuki as he said sternly, "Prepare yourself, Yuuki. We'll be inviting him to our home tomorrow to accept his proposal, and if you have any hesitations or qualms at all regarding the matter. . . don't be afraid to voice them."

The clear insinuation wasn't lost between them, as Yuuki's eyes stared at him — gauging the truth in his words. He was implying that it wasn't an obligation to do this. . . and although the other choices left on the table were less than desirable, they were still available for her choosing nonetheless.

To Haruka's disappointment, she only graced him with a fleeting smile before it returned to her usual solemn expression.

"Yes. . . father. I understand."

And with that, he turned around and left the room with Juri in tow — as the door slid shut behind him with a faint clink.

* * *

They were sitting in the family's well coveted lounge room, designed specifically for the greeting of guests — hence why it was so lavishly decorated with only the finest items available on the market. Yuuki sat beside her father, with her hands neatly placed one over the other on her lap. Her posture was as immaculate as always, and the palpable tension within the room was the only give-away that something was terribly amiss.

The room had always been absolutely suffocating to Yuuki, since it was hopeless in terms of practicality and its sole purpose was evidently only to flaunt their vast fortune. It was a room created out of vanity and pride alone, and it always left her feeling a little nauseous. They were waiting for the arrival of her "to-be husband", and although it was not yet the designated time — one must always be punctual, if not early.

It was a sign of being dignified, and well raised. As she stared at the grandfather clock situated in the corner of the room, Yuuki found that she dearly wanted to silence its incessant ticking once and for all. With every passing second, it symbolised her future and dreams slipping away from her grasp. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her, not entirely sure what to think of the situation at all.

She still hadn't even fully come to terms with the fact that she was going to be married, no less meeting the said-husband at any minute. Whilst she wore a cold mask of indifference, on the inside — her thoughts were in total disarray, and she was a complete mess through and through.

She knew that she should have been mortified at the given circumstances. She should have been screaming about the unfairness of it all, and how her dreams of the future were now long lost. Instead, Yuuki felt a deep sense of numbness towards everything, unsure of what to even feel. Perhaps, she had yet to fully digest the concept. Or perhaps, her mind was being soothed by its own misconstrued anaesthesia, in an attempt to delay the inevitable pain.

After all, she didn't even know the face of the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, nor what he was like at all. What kind of character could he possibly have, that would be able to swindle an entire fortune as great as the Kurans? It was wealth accumulated generation after generation, and Yuuki shuddered at the thought, as she proceeded to push it back into the depths of her mind. It simply wouldn't do to judge the man without evidence before she even met him, and to let her overgrown imaginations run wild.

Yuuki let out a soft sigh, as she shook her head. There was no use begrudging anyone for her less than desirable circumstances. It was what she had been preparing for her whole life, after all. To become a lady of class and etiquette, filled with the utmost elegance and grace. To be the envy of all women, and to snag a husband of equal if not, higher calibre. In fact, many girls out there who had been striving towards the same goal all their lives, would have joyously taken her place if ever given the chance. She was going to be marrying someone top of the line, and her life was guaranteed to be one without hardship. And yet, why was she feeling so blank. . . and emotionless about it all?

She was neither sad, nor happy. She was neither afraid, nor mortified. In fact, Yuuki felt somewhat. . . nostalgic, as a small, sad smile graced her features. She stared at her hands placed over one another on her lap — so dainty, thin and obviously never worked a day in her life. The sight brought back distant memories of the many days where she would sit at her dresser when she wasn't taking lessons with her home tutors, or attending classes with her mother. The days when she would constantly look out that large paned window, and see the outside world, continuing on without her. People bustling about with their duties, filled with resolve and purpose in their every action and deed.

How beautiful the blue skies looked on those summer days, where the puffs of clouds would chug by so lazily without a care in the world. How wonderful would it have been, to simply be able to spread her wings and fly into that blue abyss to her heart's content. To bask in the warmth of the sun, and be able to close her eyes in the utmost content. No worries, no restrictions. . . just freedom, to do whatever she pleased.

A sudden strange sensation however, brought her crashing back to reality as she felt something wet on her cheek. Yuuki realised that a lone tear had escaped, as she quickly wiped it away — hoping her father had not noticed the spectacle. Her behaviour at that very moment was simply unacceptable for a lady. She forced herself to calm down, as she pretended to have never seen that image of freedom. After all, that dream was long gone. . . and with the marriage proposal, it was all but shattered.

There was no use dwelling on things that simply could not be changed, no matter how hard you tried.

Her reverie was interrupted however, as the maid announced that the young master had arrived. She bowed humbly and deeply, and as though on cue — the said person appeared in the doorway. She and Haruka automatically rose to greet him, just as they always did for someone with wealth, power or was worthy of their respect. It was what she had been taught all her life, and the motion came to her naturally without even a second thought.

Yuuki noticed that the figure before her was quite tall and of lean stature — not quite the original short, stout image of a lecherous merchant as she had imagined. He proceeded to remove his top hat with a gloved hand, with a particular grace and finesse which she had never seen before. The simple motion itself demonstrated his power, and nobility — something which not many people could achieve. Wealth itself did not necessarily mean class, as it could easily disappear in the blink of an eye.

But the man before her?

He knew what he was doing, and was filled with the utmost certainty in his actions. And for that, Yuuki felt he was a person to be deeply respected from first impressions alone. As her eyes moved from his gloved hand and to his face once more, she immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Her ruby orbs widened in surprise, as she had imagined him to have the eyes of a greedy and conniving old man.

But in fact, he looked no more than a few years older than Yuuki herself. She felt a sudden confusion, as by the way he carried himself — he did not seem to be the type to request such a strange proposal out of the blue. After all, they had never once met in their entire lives, and why would one willingly wish to be married to a stranger?

With the usurp of the Kuran fortune, it really wasn't necessary to marry her at all. In fact, it was easily considered counter-productive at best. Why marry a girl without any financial value, if he was in it for increasing his wealth and prestige?

Yuuki bowed deeply along with Haruka, as the two men engaged in the usual pleasantries that were merely an obligation, and nothing more. "My name is Zero Kiriyu, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Haruka Kuran."

"As do I, Sir Kiriyu" Haruka replied, offering a hand as a sign of friendship.

She took her seat once more, not at all paying attention to their conversation and exchange of words. After all, it was a conversation between men — a place where she had no power or choice whatsoever.

She instead chose to scrutinise the man before her, and began to realise the finer details that she missed at first glance. His hair was a strange shade of silver which Yuuki had never seen before, and contemplated whether or not it held a likeness to a freshly polished silver coin.

No. . . to compare it to a mere silver coin would truly be an insult to his pride as man. It was more so like a full moon, mystical and majestic — truly befitting for the walking enigma sitting across from her. He was indeed a mysterious person appearing out of the blue, and disappearing beneath the clouds the moment they drew near — very much like the constant changing phases of the moon. It was trimmed in such a fashion that could only be described as tousled and a little dishevelled. Obviously he had opted not to follow the recent trend where men preferred to completely slick their hair back.

For most nobles, such a style would be more so associated with delinquents or common thieves — and Yuuki found it quite interesting that he had not chosen to follow the norm. As she lowered her eyes to his facial features, they locked eyes for a short moment. . . before he turned away towards her father once again.

Yuuki could have possibly imagined it. . . but his gaze had been rather smug and deceitful — setting her completely on edge. Whilst she found herself marvelling the undeniably beauty of his eyes, and could easily become mesmerised by the twin pools of amethyst. . . there was something dangerously dark behind them. As though she could easily become sucked into a whirlpool, and become lost at sea. His eyes held the slightest tinge of his calculative, cold and ruthless nature — as one's eyes after all, were the doorway into their very soul.

Yuuki found herself becoming rather unsettled with the new found revelation, as she continued to hold the façade of indifference. He was someone not to be trifled with, and was without a doubt far more knowledgeable about the current situation than he seemed — despite his misleading age. He was someone who would never dive head first into any given circumstance, without formulating countless strategies to fall back upon.

To underestimate him would be folly.

Robbing the Kuran fortune was only a testament to his immense skill, which she had even yet to see with her very own eyes. His aura reminded her of the quiet slither of a snake — so quiet and cautious in its movement, in order to mislead and throw off its opponents. When in reality, it was merely a defence mechanism to openly analyse its target and plan its next move. . . three steps ahead. At the slightest mistake or mishap, it would strike no doubt. Its deadly, toxic poison would slowly seep into its unsuspecting victim, and would eventually be no more.

As unsettled as she was, Yuuki reluctantly admitted that he was indeed a very handsome man. With his beautiful, enthralling eyes that could ensnare any woman, his chiselled, defined nose and jaw line, along with his intense features — he was a ladies' man through and through. But in the world of aristocrats, good looks and enigmatic charm was a dangerous hazard to possess.

After all, if she had not become accustomed to sensing the presence of others, or prided herself into being able to see into people's eyes, then she would have surely succumbed to those enrapturing eyes, without even knowing the true snake he was within. Such hypnotising amethyst orbs after all, made it easier to fall into traps, in a haze of blind seduction.

Yuuki found herself feeling completely on guard around him, and couldn't bring herself to trust him. She felt a sense of overwhelming despair that this was the kind of man she would be marrying. Someone whom she couldn't even lower her barriers around, or find it within herself to relax for even a second.

A second alone after all, could cost her dearly.

She felt a sharp nudge at her side, as she swiftly snapped back to reality — only to be on the receiving end of Haruka's disapproving stare. "Sir Kiriyu just asked you a question, Yuuki. Were you not listening?"

Yuuki cleared her throat, as she turned towards her guest — feigning an apologetic smile as she said, "I do apologise if I caused you any disrespect, Sir Kiriyu. I often become immersed in my thoughts, so do forgive me. If I may, could you please repeat the question?"

His amethyst eyes slightly twitched in response, and Yuuki was all too aware of the fact that he _knew_ she wasn't being sincere at all. He plastered a smile equally fraudulent as her own, and replied "Do not concern yourself over such a trivial matter. I am sure my conversation with your father was of no interest at all to you. My prior question was, do you believe in fate, Yuuki?"

Yuuki was left feeling slightly unnerved at this, as it wasn't everyday you met a man who spared even a _penny_ for a woman's thoughts. Nonetheless, he stared at her in all seriousness — and any contempt for her insincerity was not present. He seemed genuinely intrigued by her opinion. . . or perhaps, was merely testing whether or not she had any semblance of intelligence.

Most likely the latter reason.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, opening them once more to stare unwaveringly into his own. "Fate. . . do I believe in it? Yes and no. Fate may seemingly dictate our lives in the way we are born into irreversible circumstances, or how we may or may not experience certain hardships. It may even align two different lives, and allow them to cross — giving opportunities for individuals to meet, where it once may have been considered impossible. But, whether or not you embrace it is the key."

"Just because you were set upon a certain path, does not mean you must walk on it forever. You can create your own path, your own crossroad towards a different future. I more so believe in creating your own fate, your own destiny, by your own hands. Why must you follow the set road decided for you by someone else? To attain happiness, you must grasp it with your own two hands — and only then will you receive fulfilment."

The room fell into a long silence, as he continued to stare at her — a flicker of surprise uncharacteristically visible in his amethyst orbs. After a few tense moments, his mouth curved into a light hearted chuckle, as Yuuki found her heart beat quickening ever so slightly.

_Who knew that he could even make such an expression? It's strange but it somehow makes me feel a little. . . happy?_ Yuuki thought to herself, slightly puzzled.

She didn't often feel too many emotions, and was surprised that out of all people — he was able to even induce the slightest response out of her. Something which even Juri and Haruka often struggled at achieving.

"Your daughter is truly well read and quite the scholar — something which is rare to find nowadays" he said to Haruka, an unreadable expression on his face.

Haruka grinned broadly, pride radiating off him in waves. "Well, she is our lovely little blossom after all and our greatest treasure," he said proudly, petting her head affectionately.

"Treasure indeed. . ." Zero murmured, as he slowly trailed off.

He turned to her once more, pausing as though carefully considering his next words. "Whilst I wholeheartedly agree with your belief in creating your own fate. . . what would happen if another tampered with a fate that did not belong to them? What would you do then, if your own fate was no longer in your power, but another's grasp? What if the fate which you had moulded for yourself, did not quite have the happy ending you imagined, hm? Not all fates are wonderful, and once it's been tampered with — the path is set and irreversible. So many theories. . . so many _endless_ possibilities. . . don't you think so?"

Yuuki felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the insinuation of his words. The meaning was not left unnoticed on her, and she knew that she was now treading dangerous waters. There was something he knew, that she obviously did not. He was like a skilled puppet master manipulating the strings behind a curtain, whilst she had no choice but to oblige to his whims.

"I wonder if the precious doll will ever break free from its strings and 'mould its own fate' as you say? Or perhaps will it only remain as it is, beneath the control of another for all eternity?"

Yuuki felt herself shudder at his words, as it answered the exact thoughts that were running through her mind. _How did he know what I was thinking?_ she thought.

Haruka cleared his throat and the moment was shattered, as he said nervously "You're not quite the optimist are you, Sir Kiriyu?"

"Optimism does not exist in the name of business, you should know that as well as I do, Kuran" Zero said, with an unreadable smirk playing across his features.

"I feel as though I have overstayed my welcome. Thank you for your. . . _kind_ acceptance of my proposal, and do wish for both our families to prosper with this union. I bid you farewell, Kuran. . . Princess Yuuki."

As he was about to turn and walk away however, Haruka interrupted, "Oh if you don't mind, Yuuki would like to _escort_ you to the entrance."

She felt his hand give her a gentle push, and had no choice but to oblige to her father's orders. She turned around to heatedly glare at her father, before falling into step with the silver haired man before her. For the most part, their walk was eerily quiet and the atmosphere was unquestionably strained.

Yuuki found herself completely on edge, mentally preparing herself for anything he might say or ask. To her surprise however, he remained quiet and continued to walk beside her whilst staring directly ahead. He was completely oblivious to her presence, and it was as though he didn't even realise she existed.

_That's good for me then. . . at least he's not the type to engage in petty conversation about the weather_ Yuuki thought to herself, feeling quite relieved.

As they reached the entrance, the maids quickly opened the doors for them to pass. They came to a stop in their short walk at the front terrace, as Yuuki looked at him and said quietly "I bid you farewell, Kiriyu. Thank you for your time today, and I hoped that you enjoyed your stay."

As a gracious host, she must always remember her manners — no matter how unpleasant the guest behaved. To her surprise, he had taken a step towards her without her even noticing, as she automatically took a step back — only to feel the familiar wood of the door frame pressing against her backside. _Just when did he move. . .? How could he have moved so quietly, for me to not even notice? _she thought to herself.

To her dismay, he had taken another step forward and was without a doubt invading her personal space. Their bodies were barely touching, and yet her senses felt as though they had been lit aflame. He reached out slowly to take a strand of her hair between his fingertips, whilst the other hand planted itself on the door frame right beside her head. He seemed intrigued by the texture and silkiness of her hair, and after a long moment — he let go. His eyes fixatedly followed the strand of hair, as it cascaded gracefully back into its former place.

Yuuki merely watched him entranced, her nerves racing at their uncomfortable closeness. Intimacy between . . . supposed "lovers" was nothing to be ashamed of, and Yuuki had to control herself from pushing him away. After all, such an action would without a doubt be a direct insult not only to him, but his pride as a man. It simply wouldn't do if she deeply offended him on their first day of meeting. She watched as his amethyst pupils began to dilate as they locked with her own — her reflection as clear as day within the twin pools of purple.

After a long tense moment, he smirked at her — a smirk that was both condescending and laced with self-confidence. "It seems as though this charade is going to be a lot more interesting than I initially contemplated. You intrigue me, Kuran Princess. . . and your reputation as a real life doll certainly precedes you, hm?"

Her throat had become parched at his words, and the intensity of his gaze rendered her speechless. Her mouth was frozen solid, and her mind was unable to formulate the right words to respond. Apparently her expression had been amusing to him, as he chuckled once again before finally removing himself from her.

Yuuki let out a sigh that she didn't even know she had been holding, as he gracefully placed his top hat onto his head once again.

"Such an expression is truly a contradiction to your seemingly cold nature. Perhaps, you'll be seeing me again much sooner than you realise. Farewell, Doll Princess."

And with that, he turned around and walked away. She couldn't help but cringe at the mockery laced through his words, and the dripping sarcasm in his voice. Yuuki watched as he descended down the stairs of their front veranda, gracefully walking towards the carriage that awaited him. As the carriage faded away into the distance, she began to make her way back into the house.

Yuuki found herself puzzled, confused, intrigued and felt a deep sense of fear for the man who she was going to marry. She would never for the rest of her life forget that unwavering, piercing gaze.

It was the eye of a tiger, and it reminded her of the look a hungry beast would give to its victim before devouring it whole. They were like two creatures on different ends of the spectrum, clashing in a war for dominance. A crane and a tiger both imprisoned in a golden cage. The crane who wished to be set free, and the beast conflicted with both its desire for the crane's ethereal beauty, and its calling of slaughter.

It was either one or the other, and its end result was very much like flipping the sides of a coin. Would the beast be tamed, or would the fire within the crane extinguish all together? Would the beauty of the crane be destroyed or drowned in the tiger's ambitions and desires?

Imprisoned in a cage such as this, just what could happen?

* * *

Author's Note: I haven't updated this story in a while, so I decided to sit down today and write a chapter :) To be honest, this one is actually starting to grow on me, since I had so much fun writing it ^_^ As I said before, this is a _challenge_ fic for me since it is completely **unplanned and written on a whim or mostly in one sitting**.

Also, it's kind of like an experiment for me to see which writing style is most comfortable for me. The storyline is not quite as complicated as Heaven's Mirror, and this story is a nice reprieve from the angst of my other story haha. I apologise for any grammatical errors in advance, since I have yet to proof read it (I'll most likely come back and fix it another day).

I hope that you guys enjoyed the update, and reviews will always be appreciated!

**- My Endless Love**


	3. Harbinger

**Defoliation**

_A Work of Fiction By My Endless Love_

* * *

"_. . . She was like a caged bird, whose wings had been broken. Never again would she soar into the sky, and find the freedom that she deeply longed for. Her spirit would wither, if she remained imprisoned any longer . . . "_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Harbinger**

Yuuki sighed in contentment as she felt the gentle night breeze ever so gently caress her bare skin. She had been standing on their family's expansive verandah for the past hour, gazing at the stars. Tonight was a particularly clear night, and the thousands of speckled stars in the sky never ceased to amaze her, no matter how many times she spent admiring its undeniable beauty. The night sky and the universe beyond it never failed to intimidate her, with its seemingly endless canvas. It made her feel so incredibly insignificant, in comparison to the abyss of darkness.

She rested her hands on the railing, as she placed her head on top of it. Yuuki heard the graceful padding of footsteps, no doubt belonging to her mother. She felt, rather than heard her mother take her place by her side on the verandah, and after a long moment of peaceful silence, she heard her speak.

"I would have never expected you. . . my dear, _dear_ Yuuki to be getting married so soon. . . and leaving the safety beneath my wings."

Yuuki raised her head, as she saw the all too tell-tale sign of tears forming within her mother's eyes. She slowly straightened her posture, as she closed the distance between them — feeling the familiar hands of her mother wrapping her in a loving embrace.

Yuuki closed her eyes in contentment, as she heard the familiar lull of her mother's heartbeat. The sound never failed to soothe her worries ever since she was young, and was proof time and time again of how much Juri _truly_ loved her. Whilst she had been without a doubt strict upon her when growing up to become a lady of etiquette, she had never once been unkind or unloving.

_In fact, she loved me far too much for her own good. . . _thought Yuuki to herself.

She had always been patient, kind and understanding — and was the person whom she could lean on, no matter how difficult the situation. Her tears had always been erased by these loving hands, and for that she was eternally grateful.

Which was yet another reason why she had to do this. If she didn't accept the marriage, the shortcomings of her family misfortune would without a doubt spread like wildfire. Aristocrats would do what they always did best. Through a façade of false kindness they would offer their greatest condolences, but behind the shadows they would cruelly laugh at their tragedy, claiming that it was a long-time coming.

The world of aristocracy after all, was one that based its entire foundations on deceit and treachery. Every 'acquaintance' as kind as they may seem on the outside, could easily be plotting your family demise and downfall beneath a duplicitous smile. The world that Yuuki lived in was a society that completely categorised your self-worth only by your social 'rank' and 'fortune'.

In a world such as this, it was only natural that people would strive for the very top. After all, why would one willingly wish to exist in this life as only a mere peasant without a name, and at the lowest point of the social pyramid? It was common knowledge that people who were born into such misfortune, would be cruelly exploited by the conquests of others, and thrown away when they were no longer needed.

Juri broke apart from their embrace, as she gazed at the stars in the sky — a faraway look in her beautiful, ruby orbs. Yuuki too, turned towards the same direction, confusion flickering within her eyes. _Just what is she looking at. . .? _She thought.

"I had been planning to have this talk with you sometime later in life but. . . " Juri paused, as a mirthful chuckle escaped from her lips. "But _obviously_, unforeseen circumstances have changed that."

Yuuki allowed a brief grimace to cross over her features, as it soon returned to the blank slate it was before. A lady never openly expressed her distaste for something after all, and would remain courteous and gracious at all times.

"Did you know that when your father and I were much, much younger. . . I had never once loved Haruka?"

Yuuki's curiosity was immediately piqued, as she turned to face her mother in intrigue. Seeing as how completely and utterly _in love_ her parents were, even after so many years of marriage never ceased to both amaze and disgust her. After all, her eyes had always been forced to witness their public displays of affection, which more often than not —rapidly escalated in intensity, and left her no choice whatsoever but to escape from the nearby premises.

She simply couldn't grasp how two people could feel such intense emotions, when she was utterly incapable of feeling almost _anything_ in the slightest. Juri truly had outdone herself in shaping her into society's definition of a perfect lady. . . an incredibly beautiful but lifeless doll.

Juri's eyes were filled with content nostalgia, as her lips curved into a faint smile at a distant memory. "Originally, I was in fact betrothed to your father's brother, Master Rido. I was just a little girl back then, and like many young girls — I was enamoured by the vibes of a _man_ that he always seemed to exude. I can still remember how easily I _blushed_ the moment he even came within close proximity to me."

"Poor Haruka. . . I never once looked at him back then, since I was so captivated by his older brother. He tried so, _so_ hard to get my attention, which more often than not was at the cost of his morbid embarrassment."

Yuuki felt her lips curve into a smile, her eyes filled with amusement. She could just imagine Haruka making a complete fool out of himself to impress the incredibly beautiful Juri. Even just the slightest smile from her would have truly been worth whatever shame he experienced. It was just the kind of man her father was — the man who would do _anything_ for the one he loved.

"But over time, he did eventually grow on me. The little things he did for me, like placing roses in a beautiful crystalline vase on my dresser every morning, and his pledges of 'undying' love each day. He even claimed he'd follow me to the ends of the earth and back if I ever so wished" Juri said, laughing gleefully at the memory.

"When he left the Kuran family to study abroad for an indefinite period of time however. . . that was when I realised just how _important_ he was to me. I didn't even realise it, but without his outbursts and noisy charades each day, life had never ever felt so _empty_ and lonely."

"When he finally returned, he was in for the shock of his life when I wholeheartedly embraced him and finally confessed my feelings. I honestly do wish I could have captured his expression at that very moment, and kept it for memory's sake. But of course, he just had to ruin the moment by rubbing it in my face athow he had been certain that I would fall in love with him, and that his prediction had come true."

Yuuki couldn't contain herself, as she allowed a merry laugh to escape past her rosy red lips. Juri's gaze softened, as she reached out a hand to caress her cheek. "You should learn to laugh more often Yuuki, or at least in the presence of those important to you. Perhaps, when you're older. . . you'll learn to distinguish between when to be a lady. . . and when to be _just_ a woman."

Yuuki frowned at that, as confusion flickered within her ruby orbs. _Didn't mother always say to remain elegant and graceful, no matter the situation? To always be a lady of class, underneath any circumstance? Why is she suddenly sending me such cryptic __signals __. . . ? _

She decided to push the thoughts into the back of her mind for later pondering, as Yuuki honestly didn't know when another chance would arise to hear her parent's story. "Did father ever try to kiss you, mother? What was your first kiss like?"

Juri sighed happily, as just the faintest tinge of a blush spread across her delicate cheeks. "Ah, I remember that one quite fondly, and I can still imagine it as if it was just yesterday. . ."

* * *

_I walked alongside the road, a definite scowl marring my features. If mother had seen me now, she would have without a doubt scolded me for my utterly unladylike behaviour. I could just imagine her ranting about how it projected a terrible image __of__ the family, and that it would be the greatest dishonour if their oh so beautiful Juri did not precede her reputation of being a lady of the utmost class._

_But of course, I had every justifiable reason to be displeased with my current predicament, and in the early hours of the morning no less. First of all, it was raining terribly so and I had never been very fond of __rain__ all my life. My dresses were almost always __left in__ ruins __within the aftermath__, and my hair never did take well to water. And second of all, stupid Haruka had insisted on accompanying me today. _

_My ruby orbs narrowed as I glanced at him in the corner of my eye. He was doing the utmost best to shield me from the rain and the cold. . . but in the process, he'd gotten himself completely drenched. I found myself trying to hold in my mirth at his rather pouty expression. He honestly reminded me of an incredibly wet and sulky puppy that had not been rewarded by its master. _

_"You know, if you're going to shield me from the rain and accompany me, you may very well do so __properly__. You can walk underneath this umbrella with me, you know?" I said none too kindly. _

_I didn't know why, but around Haruka __— I could never keep up my façade of being a lady for too long. He never failed to find all kinds of different ways to rile me up, and it amazes me how he knows exactly which buttons to press. _

_He grinned sheepishly, as he scratched his head. "I-I wouldn't want you to catch a cold Juri. . . besides, you'll get wet if I stand with you now. . . since I'm all drenched from the rain." _

_I found my temper rising at that utterly infuriating grin, as I fumed. "Did I ask you to accompany me today, Haruka?! I could have very well gone with Rido instead, but you __—" _

_I never finished my sentence, as I suddenly found my back pressed against a brick wall. I heard the sound of __a __car whizzing past, as the chugging of its exhaust slowly faded away into the distance. I realised that in my tirade I had been completely unaware of the incoming vehicle, and I cursed myself for my carelessness. _

_I then realised with a gasp just how close Haruka was to me. My eyes widened as I found myself becoming enraptured in his hypnotising ruby gaze, my mind unable to __formulate__ the __right __words to __say__. His left hand gently rested on my waist, whilst his other was planted firmly on the wall next to my head. _

_Our bodies were barely touching, and yet it felt as though all my senses were lit aflame by the sheer intensity of the moment. I watched as a drop of water slid down the bridge of his nose, passing his __perfectly __parted lips. I found myself blushing, as I immediately averted my eyes._

_Just the way he looked at me. . . his chiselled yet defined features. . . just when had he become a __man__ without me even realising? Just yesterday I could have sworn he was a mere boy, confessing his undying love for me without any understanding of the gravity of his words. _

_And yet now. . . just the passion and fire in his eyes was enough to render me speechless. _

_There was no denying his feelings any longer. . . and I found my heartbeat racing painfully against my chest at being the source of his affections. But I knew I had to put a stop to this. . . after all, I was betrothed to Rido, his brother! It simply wouldn't do if someone happened to stumble across us now. . . in this rather. . . __compromising__ predicament. _

_"L-let go of me, Haruka" I whispered weakly, not at all with the conviction that I had intended. _

_"Do you know why I accompanied you today, Juri? Do you know why I always make sure to stand on the side of the road, where the cars come whizzing by? Because all I ever think about is protecting you. I cannot stand the idea of you getting hurt, and I would rather die than ever witness such an ordeal," Haruka whispered huskily, his scathing eyes __not__ once leaving my face. _

_My eyes widened in response, but I found myself unable to face him — morbid shame washing over me in waves. I thought of all the times we had spent together, and found the truth within his passionate words. _

_Haruka had not lied to me. _

_He had always been watching me. . . protecting me from danger. . . with complete disregard for himself, and his own safety. Just how foolish had I been, for not __taking any notice__ of his heartfelt endeavours After all. . . my eyes had always followed Rido, and had never once turned to Haruka's direction. _

_"Just why won't you look at me, Juri? Why won't you look at me, the way you look at Rido?__ I know that you're betrothed to him, and that this is completely and utterly wrong on so many levels but. . . I'll be damned if I give up now. I love you Juri, forever . . . for the rest of this eternity, and the time that lies beyond it. How can I live the rest of my life knowing that I gave up without even trying, for the woman I love?"_

_He leaned in closer then, his warm breath tickling my ears — raising goosebumps along the __exposed __expanse of my neck. It was then I realised that in the process of protecting me, the umbrella had become long forgotten and discarded somewhere. The rain was pouring without restraint, my hair was completely drenched and my dress was sticking uncomfortably to my skin. But those things __now __seemed so utterly trivial, in comparison to the feelings bubbling forth __to the surface__ from what he was doing to me __right__ now. _

_"I'm not a child anymore Juri. . . no matter how much you deny it, I really and truly do love you. Look at me not as a boy. . . but as a man. I promise that I can make you happy Juri, more than my brother ever could." _

_He pulled away from my neck then, as he returned to gazing at me unwaveringly. Our noses were barely touching, and I could see our breaths intermingling between us. I lowered my eyes then, afraid of what was about to transpire between us. It was forbidden. . . it was taboo. . . it was wrong. . . oh so terribly wrong. . . and yet, why did it feel so right, to be like this. . . with Haruka? _

_It was a lifelong tradition between __our__ families that the first-born daughter and son would be betrothed to one another from birth. We couldn't be together. . . we didn't have a future. _

_It was then that I felt his fingers gently tilt my chin up towards him, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Tell me. . . that you don't feel anything from this. . . __and I'll no longer look in your direction__. . . and leave you alone to be with Rido." _

_And with that, he closed the distance between us, and sealed my lips with his._

* * *

Yuuki couldn't help the ardent blush that spread across her features, at the terrible mental image that had been burned ever so vividly within her mind. She had always thought her parents were excessively passionate towards one another in their love, but now after hearing their story _— _she knew that this was barely scratching the surface of their affection.

_I'd hate to be a witness to what they were like when they were younger_. . . Yuuki thought to himself, grimacing.

Yuuki heard the whimsical sound of her mother's laughter, as she tutted disapprovingly at her expression. "You might think that the actions between lovers to be quite bizarre now Yuuki, but when you finally find that one person you _truly_ love _— _it'll come as naturally as the subtle changing of seasons."

". . . and of course, if you were wondering. . . then even the bitter cold was unable to keep Haruka and I apart on that rainy day," Juri added slyly as an afterthought.

At the sound of Yuuki's imminent groan, Juri let out a giggle at her daughter's antics. Soon, the verandah was basked in the joyful sounds of their shared laughter, and the news of the marriage that earlier afternoon no longer seemed so burdensome.

Juri turned to Yuuki, as a soft smile graced her features. "It's nice isn't it, to just be yourself sometimes. I know how it feels to constantly have to uphold society's expectations, and to not be viewed as a disappointment in the eyes of others. But you also have to realise that sometimes, you have to put yourself first. When the time comes, you'll understand exactly what I'm talking about _— _and I hope in that moment of realisation, that these very words will echo within your mind."

Juri gently placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, as she stared into the ruby orbs that were the mirror reflection of her very own. "The point of my story with Haruka. . . is that in life, unexpected things _do _happen Yuuki. And sometimes, they can even turn out for the better. Don't let yourself feel discouraged and imprisoned by this marriage _— _as who knows, you might even find something within yourself that you may have never expected to find."

"I still laugh to this very day when I think about how I had always dreamed of being Rido's bride when I was younger. . . and now I can't even begin to imagine life without Haruka" Juri said, chuckling.

"I know that whilst the current situation is less than desirable, and that it pains me incredibly so. . . it is still the world of aristocracy that we have long learned to accept. If it wasn't going to be Master Zero, then it would have inevitably been someone else who would have taken his place by your side."

". . . Besides, from what I've heard from Haruka, he's _incredibly _popular with the ladies' as a marriage partner. He's not only rich, wealthy and intelligent _— _but has a reputation for being rather handsome as well."

Yuuki couldn't quite control the faint blush that tinged her cheeks at her mother's teasing, as she remembered all too clearly those dazzling and incredibly captivating amethyst orbs.

". . . but alas, sometimes when things are seemingly too good to be true. . . it can also be a terrible harbinger of something on an entirely different level. . ." Juri muttered more so to herself, her eyes glazing over with a dark foreshadowing that Yuuki couldn't quite decipher.

"Just what do you mean, Mother?" Yuuki questioned, confusion laced within her eyes.

Juri merely dismissed her with the wave of a hand, as she said quietly "I'm probably over thinking, that's all. They're just fleeting thoughts and concerns, that hold no importance whatsoever."

"You know how much of a worrywart I can be, don't you Yuuki?" Juri said, forcing a smile.

Before Yuuki could question her any further on what her cryptic words had meant, she felt her mother quickly usher her inside. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer, Yuuki. It's getting late, and you are to pay a visit to Master Zero's Manor tomorrow as a sign of goodwill between our families. You'll be awoken by Sayori quite early in the morning to get ready, as you must look your absolute _best_. Remember what I have taught you, and you'll be just fine."

Yuuki sighed in resignation, as she knew arguing with her mother over the matter would be completely futile. If she had wanted to tell her, then she would have already. She turned around to face Juri, as her mouth formed a genuine smile from the bottom of her heart.

"Thank you mother for today. . . I don't say this very often, but. . . I truly appreciate everything that you do for me. I love you and father very much, and I know how much this truly burdens you both inside. You've given me shelter, love, affection and everything a child could ever want. You did everything within your power to make sure that I've lived a comfortable life. I can only hope that I'll be able to do the very same someday. Good night."

And with that, she turned around with such grace that could even rival Juri's majestic beauty, and headed off to prepare for bed. Juri allowed a small, sad smile to cross over her features as she watched her beloved daughter walk away.

"If only my doubts don't come to pass. . . I feel as though I might lose you forever, by letting you go like this. . . " she whispered.

* * *

Yuuki watched through the reflection in her vanity mirror, at Sayori working with incredible finesse and incomparable skill. Sayori was her personal and favourite maid in the house, and it was her assigned duty to accompany all her needs. Her talents for designing truly shone through when it came to organising what she would wear for social events, and other aristocrats never failed to compliment her attire for the night.

But more so than that, Sayori was someone she considered to be her dearest friend, and the only person she could well and truly trust with all of her secrets. She was one of the rare few (if not the only one) to see through her facade as a 'perfect lady', and Yuuki always found herself relaxing within her calming presence.

Yuuki watched as Sayori gnawed at her lower lip in concentration, before her face slowly formed into a beaming smile. She nodded approvingly to herself at some sort of mental image, before reaching for a hair brush. After much deliberation, she had finally chosen Yuuki's hairstyle for the incredibly important marriage meeting.

"It would be such a shame to tie up your luscious brown hair. I think that something simple for today would be best. . . a look that he would see on you each and every day," Sayori said gently, as she began to comb through Yuuki's hair.

"You're growing more and more beautiful day by day, and that 'Zero' fellow is truly a lucky man to snare such a grand prize, don't you think so Yuuki?" Sayori gushed, all too plain affection evident within her sparkling eyes.

Yuuki allowed herself a small smile at her shower of compliments, as Sayori immediately scowled in response. "I absolutely _hate_ that doll-like personality of yours. . . just when will you show everyone your true self? I know that she's hiding somewhere deep down inside of you, just waiting to be let out. Maybe. . . just maybe. . . you haven't met the right person to show that side of you?"

Yuuki immediately dismissed her claims, as she said calmly "That is a highly improper thing for a maid to say, Sayori."

Sayori merely smirked in reply, as she laughed at Yuuki's feign of indifference — brushing it off easily without a care in the world. "Just when have you ever been one to stick to proprieties and the cliché standards of society?"

Yuuki chuckled, amused by Sayori's witty comebacks in the early hours of the morning, no less. She had to give Sayori at least some credit at that. But her humour was short lived, as her laughter didn't quite reach her eyes.

Sayori's beaming smile slowly dimmed, as sadness washed over her features. ". . . you're nervous aren't you, Yuuki? I mean, who wouldn't be. . . first, you learn of your family's bankruptcy only two days ago. . . and then, you were told you would be married and whisked away to a man you had absolutely no idea about."

"It could have been much, much worse Sayori. I've been left off quite fortunate, despite the circumstances," Yuuki said submissively, shaking her head.

At that, Sayori pulled particularly hard at a knot within her hair, as Yuuki grimaced in pain. "Don't you _dare _give me that, Yuuki. _Any_ girl would be horrified at the situation. It saddens me that I had no idea that in only a few days. . . my best friend would already be getting married. . ." Sayori said quietly, her eyes downcast.

Yuuki's throat immediately went dry, as she then lowered her eyes to the folded hands settled in her lap. She then slowly unclasped them, as she stilled Sayori's working hands — placing her hand gently over hers. A small smile spread across Sayori's features, as she then shook her head and removed her hand from hers, and continued with her work unfazed.

"Just what am I doing, being comforted by the one about to be married! I'm surprised that I'm more upset by this than you are. But at the very least, from what I've heard from the rumours — Master Zero is incredibly handsome, is he not Yuuki?" Sayori said cheerily, a forced smile all too evident on her face.

Yuuki flashed an encouraging smile in return, as she nodded. "Yes. . . he has the most beautiful shade of amethyst eyes that I've ever seen. . ."

"Hm, since you'll be marrying him. . . doesn't that mean that you've practically landed in bed with the most gorgeous bachelor around these parts?" Sayori said slyly, her eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Yuuki couldn't control the deep red blush that spread across her features, as she stammered in horror "S-sayori! Just _what_ are you implying?"

"I implied nothing. You were the one who conjured up the idea yourself, and began throwing accusations at _completely_ innocent people" Sayori retorted, grinning at her in the reflection of the mirror.

Yuuki scowled in response, as she watched Sayori place the hair brush on her vanity table. She then proceeded to open up the drawers, and finally grasped one of her favourite hair pins in hand. It was a beautiful shade of sparkling silver, encrusted with crystals in the shape of flowers along the seam.

She watched as Sayori gently placed the pin into her hair, as she found herself remembering all too vividly her encounter with Zero only the day before. He had expressed particular intrigue and fascination with her long hair. . . not that she would ever tell Sayori, of course.

She would never let her live it down, and would make sure to style her hair in accordance to his personal tastes at every opportunity. _Not that I would want to impress him anyways_ Yuuki added as an afterthought.

Sayori began adjusting the final touches to her hair, before finally stepping back — her entire frame radiating the utmost pride at her finished work.

"Now shall we get going, since the carriages are ready and waiting, Miss Yuuki?" Sayori said, making a grand show of offering her hand.

Yuuki giggled, as she gracefully accepted the gesture and allowed herself to be led away.

* * *

Her eyes glazed over as she watched the foliage of colours before her blend so seamlessly into one another. The picturesque scenery in front of her was so incredibly beautiful that she found herself unable to look away for even the a fraction of a second . It could easily rival a rich, water colour painting summoned from within the confines of a fairytale story. It wasn't an everyday occurrence that one would be so blessed as to witness.

Yuuki sighed blissfully, as before her very eyes — the bustling city air slowly transformed into seas of majestic green. The weather had been kind and merciful to her today, with the endless curtains of blue sky and radiant sunshine. When Yuuki had been told the location of her to-be husband's home, she had immediately thought that for a man who regularly took part in negotiations within the city district, it had seemed like an awfully long ride and not at all convenient.

In the world of business, every second delayed or lost could easily represent money that had easily slipped away from one's grasp. But as time wore on, Yuuki began to realise just _why_ he had gone out of his way for such a lengthy trip. The ride itself offered a soothing soul treatment that surely no money in the world could ever buy.

It was as though she was being enveloped within the very tresses of nature, and the smell of the meadows surely outshone any perfume created by human hands. It made her question that perhaps, had she misjudged the cruel, calculating man that she had seen only the day before?

Was it only a façade that he had presented to her, the image he wanted others to see? No ordinary man filled with greed for greater riches would _ever_ take the time to invest in such a lengthy trip — unless he possessed a soft side towards such things filled with sentimental value.

Yuuki found her eyes closing, her thoughts being lulled by the faint rustling of the breeze. She found herself pondering over Juri's fleeting, echoing words of last night. Maybe. . . just maybe. . . she could find happiness with this man. . . the man with a façade that intrigued her to no end.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that I haven't updated my stories in a while, but I haven't forgotten about them! There will be some times that I am busier with school, and real life — so if you haven't seen my update in a while, that's probably why haha. I hope that you guys enjoyed this update, as in the next chapter there will be more direct interaction between Yuuki and Zero.

Let me know in your reviews how you think that will turn out. Good? Bad? So-so? I will most likely be updating this story more in future, since I'm experiencing a little writer's block with Heaven's Mirror. As always, reviews will be appreciated!

**- My Endless Love**


End file.
